


18

by shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Po - Freeform, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Очередная вариация на тему первого дня взрослой жизни Юры





	18

Эпатаж — его второе имя. Так писали на форуме его фанатки, спорить с которыми он не собирался. Разве что держать от себя как можно дальше. Он перестал быть феей, котиком и зайчиком, прибавил в росте, купил берцы, отрастил волосы еще длиннее и спрятал глаза за стеклами зеркальных очков. Фанатки попеременно то ругались, то визжали от восторга, и делали ставки на его следующее изменение. Юрка только смеялся, читая о макияже, челке в стиле эмо или туннелях в ушах, но некоторые идеи откладывал на «подумать» и, может быть, воплотить. Татуировку, например, он собирался набить в честь третьей золотой медали.

…В шестнадцать он купил байк и навернулся в первый же день. Долго матерился, потирая ушибленную задницу, а уже следующим утром хохотал, ловя ветер в лицо. Он приручил своего железного зверя и теперь тот рычал, послушный его рукам.

В семнадцать одежда с леопардовыми принтами перекочевала из шкафа в комнате в шкаф в кладовке, а в его гардеробе появилась кожа, металлические заклепки, молнии-ремни-шнурки и геометрические узоры. Черно-красный, зеленый под цвет глаз, синий с серебром — через буйство красок он словно пытался выплеснуть из себя тот хаос, что кипел внутри. Тело менялось, гормоны кипятили кровь, от почти постоянного стояка было больно, и сердце то выпрыгивало из груди, то проваливалось куда-то в желудок. Он чувствовал себя истеричной девицей с ПМС, но не мог отказаться от полуночных звонков. Слышать голос. Теплую усмешку. Чувствовать напряжение даже через несколько тысяч километров и знать, что ничего не изменилось, что Бек… ждет. Все еще его ждет.

Он переспал с девчонкой, когда до официального совершеннолетия ему оставалась пара месяцев. Хотя, если честно, это она с ним переспала. Она была старше, опытнее, а он не привык бить прекрасный пол, так что пришлось расслабиться и получить удовольствие. Бек ржал, как пьяная лошадь, Юрка матерился, скрывая облегчение. Бек не злится. Бек не ревнует. Все осталось по-прежнему. А то, что его фактически изнасиловали - дело десятое. В конце концов, он даже кончил. 

Сегодня ему восемнадцать. Он был уже немного пьян, зацелован поздравлявшими его девчонками и готов ко всему. День летел, но, по мнению Юрки, недостаточно быстро. Он ждал вечера. Его трясло от ожидания, предвкушения и адреналина. В клуб он собирался, как принцесса на свидание, а в результате из дома вышел в любимых берцах, черных узких джинсах с ремнем с заклепками и водолазке без рукавов. Со своих пятнадцати он вытянулся, чуть раздался в плечах, но талия и зад остались такими же узкими, так что такая одежда ему очень шла. Но он все равно волновался. И матерился с утроенной силой, пытаясь это скрыть под ворохом совершенно других эмоций…

 

…От музыки в клубе стены ходили ходуном, а пол под ногами подрагивал от басов. Потоки света и громкость оглушили, заставив на миг растеряться. Но Юрка пришел в себя быстро. Сдвинул бессменные очки на лоб, криво ухмыльнулся в ответ на заинтересованный взгляд какой-то дамочки и врезался в толпу. Сегодня у него своя вечеринка. Очень и очень своя...

Мила почти целомудренно чмокнула его в щеку и тут же стерла след от помады. Иза прощебетала поздравление и утащила подругу на танцпол. Кажется, они уже успели присмотреть там себе кавалеров. От объятий Виктора он ловко увернулся, показав язык, отсалютовал Юри, подмигнул Крису и, вывалившись из толпы, застыл перед сидящим на диванчике Отабеком. Они не виделись почти полгода, и за это время столько всего изменилось. Но Отабек остался таким же. Как всегда — он был чуть в стороне от всех. Как всегда — в уголках его губ таилась едва заметная усмешка. Как всегда — он смотрел тяжело и жарко. Так жарко, что ноги становились ватными, а дыхание срывалось.

— Бек… — выдохнул Юра, сжимая кулаки.

Они никогда не говорили об этом. Ни намеками, ни прямо. О том, что происходит между ними. О том, как ведет в присутствии другого и как искрят эмоции от одного пойманного взгляда. О «случайных» касаниях, от которых потом горит кожа и о том, как зудят и сохнут губы от одного воспоминания о той секунде на катке, которая изменила все. Юрка стер руку до мозолей, думая об этом, об ощущении горячего влажного рта, в который погрузился его палец. Разумеется, само ощущение он не запомнил, слишком мимолетным оно было, слишком много адреналина кипело в нем тогда. Но думать об этом ему это не мешало. Думать, дрочить в душе, сходить с ума, мечтать. Чертов Бек. Чертова программа. Чертов кацудон.

— С днем рождения тебя?

И эта его чертова усмешка.

Юрка хмыкнул и оседлал бедра Отабека, медленно, чувственно облизнувшись в ответ на полыхнувший в потемневших еще больше глазах огонь. За спиной кто-то засвистел, заулюлюкал, но Юрка только вскинул средний палец, даже не обернувшись. К черту. Ему восемнадцать, ему все можно. 

— С днем рождения меня, — Юрка придвинулся ближе, почти касаясь дыханием лица. — Где мой подарок?

Он любил дразнить Бека. Выводить, доставать, изображать капризную приму, строить глазки, обижаться. Любил и умел. Но когда дразнить начинал Отабек, Юрка прощался с рассудком. Совсем как сейчас, когда Отабек в ответ только повел бровью, смял его губы подушечкой пальца и откинулся на спинку дивана, улыбаясь.  
— Хочешь свой подарок? Возьми его сам.

Юрку буквально бросило вперед. Вжало в поджарое сильное тело, заставило стиснуть пальцами волосы. И накрыть губами упрямые губы, скользнуть по ним языком, умоляя впустить. Юрка застонал громко, протяжно, когда Отабек покорно открыл рот. Разве таким должен быть первый поцелуй? Не робкое касание, а жадное, собственническое, откровенное, на самой грани пристойности. Они целовались за все три года с той первой встречи, за все бессонные ночи, взгляды украдкой и «мокрые» сны. До припухших губ, до сорванного дыхания, до шампанского, в которое превратилась кровь. Лихорадочно, голодно, горячо. До болезненных стонов и каменного стояка.

К черту клуб, к черту вечеринку и друзей. Юрка вжался грудью в Бека, когда тот, смахнув очки со лба, потянул его за волосы и впился поцелуем в открывшуюся шею. Запустил ладони под куртку и оставил след от ногтей на смуглой коже, когда чужая ладонь накрыла вздыбленный пах. Но уплывающее сознание еще цеплялось за всполохи стробоскопа, за гитарные рифы, не позволяя забыться окончательно. Юрка хотел эту ночь только для себя. Бека только для себя. Без свидетелей. Без чужих взглядов.

…Думать о том, кого пришлось выгнать из чилл-аута, чтобы они могли остаться только вдвоем, Юрка не хотел. Все, на что хватило его выдержки — это закрыть за собой дверь. В рассеянном полумраке лицо Бека казалось строгим, хищным. Губы словно сломала чувственная улыбка, и Юрка, засмотревшись, пропустил ту секунду, в которой Бек шагнул к нему. И очнулся уже лежащим на диване. Он извивался, ерзал, не помогая, а больше мешая Отабеку раздевать себя и тот, в конце концов, отбросил его руки и вытряхнул Юрку из его одежды. Плисецкий зашипел и в ответ потянулся к нему. Содрал куртку, ладонями провел по плечам, спине, и потянул Бека на себя. Выдохнул от тяжести, вскинулся и увлек в горячий нетерпеливый поцелуй.

Они целовались влажно, непристойно, покусывая и облизывая губы. Юрка выгибался, подставлялся под жадные прикосновения, и требовал, просил, умолял еще больше, и еще. Оставить след на шее, прикусить кожу на плече, поиграть с соском, вырвав задушенный вскрик, подразнить другой. И ниже, ниже, ниже.

Он вцепился в волосы Отабека, когда тот закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Охнул почти жалобно, почувствовав, как погружается в горячий влажный рот и как смыкаются губы вокруг уже каменного члена. Это лучше… лучше всего, о чем он мечтал и воображал. И, твою мать, как же этого было мало…

Щеки полыхнули, когда язык влажной лаской прошелся по входу в тело. Запылали даже уши и грудь, но сил отстраниться, отказаться не было. Юрка матерился, дергал Бека за волосы, спохватившись, приглаживал короткие пряди, словно извиняясь, а потом снова забывался.

Он знал, что будет больно. Знал, что в первый раз может не понравиться. Но он хотел, просто хотел Отабека. Себе, в себе. Всего до конца. Он кусал губы, размазывал по смуглому телу выступившие капельки пота и слизывал со своих пальцев соленую влагу, ловя ответный бешеный взгляд.

Это действительно было больно. Невыносимо, пронзительно больно и так хорошо. Юрка чувствовал проникающую в него чужую плоть, берущую, присваивающую, и жмурился, дыша открытым ртом. Заставляя тело расслабиться, он обнимал Отабека с силой, не давая и шанса на то, чтобы отстраниться, выйти.  
— До конца, Бек, до самого конца…

Юрка стонал и почти плакал, кусая губы. Больно, странно, так, как надо. И все равно мало. Он не ждал удовольствия, но оно вдруг ударило наотмашь, рассыпав под закрытыми веками целый фейерверк. Другое удовольствие. Острое. Сильное. Не такое, какое он уже знал. На это можно подсесть. Как на наркотик. На дурь. Его собственная кокаиновая дорожка. Это вот выражение глаз Отабека, его такое открытое сейчас лицо и сорванный голос, шепчущий что-то по-казахски. Бек трахал его. Имел. Убедившись, что боль прошла — сильно и почти жестко. Создавая такой странный и дикий контраст с почти нежной лаской рук и губ. Его подарок.

Накрыло. Унесло. Закружило и сорвало с губ то ли стон, то ли крик. Чужое освобождение зафиксировалось лишь краем уплывающего в нирвану сознания…

…Его якорем в реальности была тяжесть. Очень нужная, родная и желанная тяжесть. Юрка разлепил ресницы, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться, вдохнул терпкий мужской запах почти полностью лежащего на нем Отабека и улыбнулся.  
— Отличный подарок, — это его голос так сипит?

Отабек вздохнул, приподнялся над ним на руках, заглядывая в глаза с беспокойством. Снова спокойный, но все равно уже какой-то другой.  
— Скажешь мне об этом завтра.

Юрка провел пальцем по морщинке, залегшей на его лбу.  
— Не хмурься. Я все равно не пожалею.

— Не сомневался даже, — знакомая усмешка. И тепло в глазах. Юрка фыркнул.

— Просто я наконец официально взрослый. А вовсе не потому, что ты такой шикарный любовник.

— И в этом я тоже не сомневался, — Отабек губами провел по его лицу, почти целомудренно коснулся губ и отстранился. Но Юрка так просто отпускать его не собирался. Дернул на себя, возвращая его на место, и обнял руками, показывая гораздо больше, чем мог выразить словами.

— Ты же не думаешь, что отделаешься так легко?

— Хочешь сказать, что приготовил мне ответный подарок? — Отабек вскинул бровь, и Юрка рассмеялся. Об этом он не думал, но идея ему понравилась.

— Посмотрим на твое поведение, — он потянулся, мазнул губами по губам и откинулся, на обнимающие его руки. Хорошо. Тепло и спокойно. Так, как должно было быть, все правильно. Ему уже нравилась его взрослая жизнь.


End file.
